The Future in Our Eyes
by LauraL girL
Summary: I'm retrying the future thing. When some girl suddenly drops from the sky what the heck will happen? Rated for mild cursing and stuffs. Couples... Just read it dude!
1. Ch 1 Defalt

**Ok so this is just a list so you don't get confused on the charactors.**

**I dont own the KND sob sob sob...**

* * *

**Wally and Kuki' kids:**

_Wren_, age 16 shoulder length blonde hair, blue purple eyes and very tall with Kuki's features.

_Kat_, age 14 short ink black hair with bangs that covers one eye, average height and looks just like Kuki.

_Warren_, age 12 dirty blonde bowl cut hair, dark blue eyes, average height and mainly looks like Wally.

_Kelly_, age 10 long black hair with choppy bangs, soft green eyes and short with Kuki's features.

_Kimie_, age 4 blonde hair pulled into low pigtails, big green eyes, small for age with Kuki's features.

**Nigel and Rachel's kids:**

_Nicky_, age 12 short curly brown hair, steel blue eyes, average height with Rachel's features.

_Richie_, age 11 choppy blonde hair, forceful brown eyes, average height with Nigel's features.

**Hoagie and Abby's kids:**

_Angela_, age 12 dark brown hair in a ponytail, tall, caramel skin and shocking blue eyes with Abby's features.

_HP_, age 11 shaggy black hair, light brown skin dark brown eyes, and skinny tall with Hoagie's features.

_Ann_, age 10 rust colored hair in two loose braids, tan skin, blue eyes average height and Abby's features.

**Fanny and Patton's kids:**

_Melody_, age 11 big curly black hair, warm brown eyes, tall with lots of freckles and Fanny's features.

**Lee and Sonya's kids:**

_Sonny_, age 11 slick black hair, soft coal colored eyes and average height with Lee's features.

_Lynn, _age 9 light blonde pigtails, cloudy blue eyes, a little short and has Sonya's features.

**Barty and Virginia's kids:**

_Val_, age 14 light brown hair, light green eyes, average height with Barty's features.

* * *

So Like? K real story to come dont you worry :).

Love Laural.


	2. Chapter 2 Kelly

"So wait, Ah'm in the past!"

"Um yah that's basically it."

"Well can't you come get me or something?"

"No Kell, not until I figure out what caused you to travel back in time."

"YOUR STUPID MACHINE SENT MAH BACK IN TIME!"

The girl on the other end of the line cringed as her normally docile Aussie friend now roared with anger. The look on the girls face could just about make the strongest pro-wrestler wet his pants.

"You know what I mean Kelly. I'm really sorry but until I figure this out you'll have to stay there. I'll call you as soon as I have some news."

And with that the girl hung up, leaving her friend stranded.

Her name was Kelly, aka numbuh 12 of the Kids Next door, and at the moment she was as her Aussie father would say 'As mad as a cut snake!'

It was just a simple day full of glitter and Rainbow Monkeys, no missions, no evil adult attacks, not even any evil family members coming around an trying to spoil all her fun. But now she was stuck in freaking past!

But how could that happen you might ask? Well let's just see.

_(Just a few minutes before, or more like 25 years later)_

**Kelly's POV**

I was skipping down the hall as happy as could be. All because my three sisters and my big brother were all going to drive up any minute, to pick me up for the all around best vacation EVER!

So I was going to go around to say goodbye to all my friends at the tree house before I left. I was going to miss all of them dearly, but we could call each other all the time on our communicators.

The first one I would say goodbye to was Richie. Richie also known as numbuh 11, our fateful leader.(and no I don't mean faithful…) He's one of my best friends, even if he's an over bearing control freak.

His room was neat and clean, with the acceptation of his desk, witch held true to his motto 'Paper Work Paper Work Paper Work!'. At least I think that's his motto. It's what he screams when he bangs his head on his desk.

Oh look! He's doing it now!

"Paper Work Paper Work Paper Work!" Told yah. "Oh hello their Numbuh 12. Leaving so soon?" he asked in a tell tail British accent, smiling from under his dark shades.

"Yep! Ah just wanted to say bye before Ah left so, Bye!" I said before giving him a BIG hug, to witch he returned gratefully. Without realizing the large 'Kick Me' sign now taped to his back. Blondes are so dumb.

"KELLY!" Uh Oh! So I sort of ran into the next room, which just so happened to hold the next friend on my 'Goodbye' list.

One of my (And yes I have more then one) BFFs. The Ever so ironically named Melody or as she is known in the KND the Ever so scary numbuh 16. (ever call her that and I will Rip Your FACE OFF!)

"OH Kelly!" she ran up and hugged me tightly, her Irish accent now soft and sweet instead of loud and angry. I looked at her mass of curly black hair and couldn't help but laughed a little.

"Oh Mel Ah'm going to miss yah soooooo much! But Ah promise to call every day okay?" I said with a little tear in my eye. I know that it's mushy but hey, she's like the fourth sister I never had.

"Oh, alright but if you get into trouble, which you know you will, just ring and we'll be on our way!" Gosh isn't Melody just the best! I hugged her once more and set off to my next goodbye.

I went up to his door almost afraid to knock. Man It's going to be hard to say goodbye to him. It's almost easy to say bye to Rich and Mel, and even Ann! But too Sonny? Oh no, not with Sonny.

No, he just had to make it difficult with his silver blue eyes and sweet smile and his dark messed-up-but-not-messed-up hair and -I'm getting off topic here!

I opened the door and almost got hit in the face by a crazy flying Yoyo!

"What the 'ell? I come to say goodbye and this is what yah do?" I yelled at him letting my anger get the better of me for a moment. "Um, sorry Sonny. Hey that rhymes! Hahaha!" I laughed repeating it in my head over and over again.

Sonny still unfazed by my rash mood swing got up and smiled at me warmly, he has such a handsome…..- OFF TOPIC!

"Well yah, Ah just yah know, came to uh say goodbye and stuff." I said stuttering, and I'm sure that I was blushing like a tomato. Yah real smooth Kell. Wait why do I want to be smooth again? Oh never mind.

"I'll miss you." He said coolly. Sonny has always been a man of few words. And then he took my hand, making me wish to god that I had nerve endings in my fingers.

"Yah Ah'll miss you to! Like allot and Ah'll send you pictures and stuff, but Ah just, well Ah mean well, uh bye." I finally finished my hurl fest of a overly quick 'uh bye' speech and hugged him goodbye.

He returned the hug and all of a sudden I almost didn't want to go on the best vacation ever with my family. I just wanted to be with Sonny….AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS!

So I left and he went back to his yoyo practicing or whatever it was he did when he was alone.

Okay now I'm all bummed out. And I still have one more person I have to say goodbye to. So I knocked on her door and waited for the tell tail grunt of welcome my best friend Ann always gave.

But instead I heard the hum of machinery. Yep, Ann's in there.

So I opened the door to see my dear Ann slumped over her desk welding tools in hand and her signature goggles covering her eyes as the sparks flew across the room like one her many plains.

"NUMBUH 15!" I yelled loudly into her good ear. Well it wouldn't be so good after that!

"YIPE!" Ann jumped up in surprise and nearly welded my face off! "Numbuh 12 what are you doing in Ann's room? Besides scarring her half to death.!" She bellowed in her weird third person.

Why does everyone here have some kind of accent?

"Well Ah guess Ah gust won't say goodbye to yah then." I said faking a pout and turning around.

Ann looked up to her clock, and a look of surprise swallowed her face. "How the heck is it already 2? Man Ann's been in here for like 4 hours!" she looked so surprised by it, I almost don't want to tell her it's been 28 hours…..

"Sorry for snapping at yah Kell, Ann guesses she's kind of tired from working 4 hours straight and all. You know with out a chilidog brake." she said kind of shyly giving me her goofy apology smile.

"Well it has been 28 hours, so Ah forgive yah!" I said happily, then she shot me a confused look.

"Wait what-"

"Ah said Ah forgive you!" I yelled dodging the question. "But what in the world have yah been working up 'ere?" I asked her truly surprised that she hasn't told me all about her new fabulous machine.

"Well Ann guesses she could tell you." she smiled and picked up a small metal box with a smooth surface and several odd buttons and knobs poking out of one side.

"Wow, is that a…. Okay Ah don't know what the 'ell that is." I said dryly as Ann rolled her eyes at my utter lack of knowledge.

"It's a multi-pulse black hole simulator." she said proudly holding the small machine up in better light for me. I just stood there with what I would guess was a bored blank expression on my face.

"In simpler terms, this will open up in one place and the other end will appear in another. So if used correctly it can be a transporter." Ann said slowly. And of course me being kind of….. Slow, it took a second for it to occur to me.

"You made a teleported!" I yelled loudly throwing my hands in the air dramatically, not realizing that I would be knocking the machine out of Ann's hands to were it flew nun-to-gracefully through the air.

Ann's face became a disarray of shock, horror, anger, and amazement as it landed with a loud 'BANG' all the way across the room.

"Kelly! Look what you did! I can't believe you! Do you know how long it took me to finish that! I haven't even tested it yet and now….."Ann was yelling louder then I had ever heard her, but I didn't notice.

At the other end of the room In a corner that was stuffed with scrap medal, Ann's machine was emitting some sort of strange light. The light grew and grew, and the bigger it got the more I could see that it was more like a big purple, cloudy hole, floating midair and getting noticeably larger by the second.

"And another thing- What in the world?" Ann had finally stopped ranting long enough to notice that there a large, uh thing, was trying to swallow her entire room whole or something.

And of course in a case of Ann being Ann she of course, stepped closer to the thing! She pulled the goggles down off her head and slipped them over her eye's, and leaned in _closer_, to the thing!

I was about to scold her when I noticed something strange, again. Everything in the room was somehow being pulled closer to the strange portal thingy. I looked up to see Ann and I were also being pulled in.

"Ann! Move!" I said pushing her away from the portal, only to realize that the suction was increasing rapidly, and I couldn't get out of the current. This Ann noticed.

"Kelly grab onto something quick!" She said trying her best to stay grounded to her large desk with one hand, and trying to grab me with the other.

I tried to grab on but my hands were wet with sweet, and I couldn't keep a good grip! So the next thing I was traveling so quick I could only see a large blur of purple and blue, and all I could hear was Ann calling out to me. I was so terrified and I couldn't move, like I was stuck in some tide drifting quickly out to sea. And then all of a sudden, it went black.

"Oih, mah head…. What tha 'ell is going on 'round 'ere?" I asked groggily, looking around.

It looked like Ann's room but things were all rearranged, and ware were all the picture fames of my drawings she insisted on keeping? Ware was the over stuffed sofas and massive sound system?

"Kelly? Kelly are you there!" I heard Ann yelling, from my pocket? Oh, it was my communicator! I opened it up to see the worried look on Ann's face turn to calm.

"Kelly, you won't believe this! The worp code in the flux capacitor was off by sixty two degrees and the black hole simulator causing a cross dimensional vortex!" Ann was practically jumping up in the air trying to contain her excitement.

….I wasn't that excited.

"Okay, Ah only understood 'The' and than yah lost mah." I told honestly. She wasn't to happy at that so she tried to explain it in another way.

"Numbuh 12, you have been forced 25 years backwards." she said in her 'girl, be serious or I'll smack you' voice. I was silent for a moment before the confusion flew through me like bad sushi.

"So wait, Ah'm in the past!"

"Um yah that's basically it."


	3. Chapter 3 Who?

Mmmmmkay, this like what the summery said and stuff. i haven't updated cause of school so this will hav to do.

I don't own it! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No sue me.

* * *

Kelly was trying to think the whole situation out rationally. But Kelly wasn't very good at that. She was a very rash girl, act first question later, first thought is the best, that's the way the world works. Right?

So right now she was skimming between angrier then hell and extremely excited about the whole thing!

The thing that happened next almost made her jump out of her skin. All of a sudden bright red lights started to flashing and blinking, and loud sirens and alarms all started to blast into the room all at once.

Then a bunch of random traps started to pop up out of the floor and walls. Kelly almost danced around them in such a happy manner that it was almost funny! Until she tripped on her shoe lace.

She fell back and landed right under the end of a rather large S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. pointed at her face…

Nigel was finishing up on some mission reports when the alarms started to blare. He looked to the large screen to see that the intruder had somehow found their way into numbuh 2's room.

He ran down quickly down the hall, luckily his room was only doors down from Hoagies. As he and rest of the reached the door we could hear the intruder struggling away from the traps.

Inside they were surprised to see a girl just about their age dodging each and every one of the defense grids traps, with such a shockingly playful ease, they were to shocked to do anything.

The way she just flew around them reminded them of the way Kuki just dances around when we're fighting, only this girl had a look on her face that read as if she was daring the traps to do any better, begging them even.

After she had successfully avoided the last trap (Seeming to still not notice us.) she took a moment to examine her work, with an almost guilty look as she scanned numbuh 2's personal belongings that had been damaged.

Numbuh 1 looked her over as she stood there. She was somehow familiar in a way that he couldn't quite place. She wore skinny jeans, a green t-shirt under a large unzipped black hoody and had a little pink backpack and a matching pink beanie hat.

She had long black hair under the hat, milky white skin and large electric green eyes that stood out more then anything about the girl. '_She's kind of pretty_' Nigel thought silently '_Wait what?_'

She backed up a little and at the very moment tripped over her green shoe lace from her untied white sneakers, and fell on her back right in front of him. He was knocked out of the little trance and pointed his weapon at her.

"Oih, uh hey mate." the girl smiled nervously, not looking at Nigel but more at the large S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hands.

"Get up slowly and you can explain to us why your in our tree house." Nigel told her calmly. She glanced around the room at the team. She caught a sight of numbuh four and looked shocked but quickly shook it off.

"Um, Ah could tell yah but Ah really doubt that ya'll believe mah." she said laughing a little.

"This is serous! Tell us why you're here or you'll have to deal with the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 said in a threatening tone. This seemed to make the girl angry, because when he said that she sneered and tightened her fist.

"Listen 'ere you bloke-" the girl stepped up to him about to, most likely tell him off when numbuh 4 interrupted.

"Wait," he said in an apologetic tone. "Ah got ta ask this, are yah from the lucky country?" Wally asked the girl out of the blue. The girl seemed surprised by this but she smiled widely.

"Nah but one of mah oldies a dinkum Aussie." she said proudly, and everyone accept numbuh 4 was confused what she said.

"Yah a cockroach?" Wally asked in a teasing voice. The girl rolled her eyes and the rest of them just looked…..More confused.

"Yah ain't a dux boy are yah?" she asked him half laughing when he scowled at her as if she had insulted him.

"Numbuh one what are they saying?" Kuki whispered to Nigel, her high voice filled with confusion and a hint of…. Anger? No that couldn't be it.

"I have no idea Numbuh3 but I think it's Australian." Numbuh 1 said softly.

"Well were yah from then?" Wally asked her truthfully.

"Ah ain't from the never, never yah mug." she told him. Again Wally looked annoyed by her answer.

"Alright…. your folk's a sandgroper." This time the girl looked shocked and impressed.

She smiled a flashy grin and put her hands on her hips. "How did yah tell mate?" she asked him tilting her head to the side. "Most people think We're from the south side." she said.

"That's all good and well, but you are still trespassing in are tree house!" Numbuh 1 said with his S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R pointed once again at the odd girls face.

"Oh no she's not!"…

* * *

Lke it love it or just think 'wow this is a ###

Love Laural...

R&R People!


	4. Chapter 4 Is That

"Dude! Kelly's taking forever! Ah swear if that girl got 'er feet glued to tha floor again!" a girl in a little orange pick-up truck, complained and moaned over and over about the same thing.

"Wren, it ain't that bad, Ah'll bet tha girl is just taken a while with her goodbyes." Said another girl whose accent matched the first, though her voice was much more smooth and calm.

The first girl looked about sixteen, and very strong. She had amazing, messy gold locks and strange sapphire blue eyes. She wore a baggy orange half shirt and old jeans, with bloody cloth rapped around her knuckles.

The second girl was about 14, had the same violet eyes, but they were pinched at the corners. Her hair was blue black in a bob cut. She had on a clean green over the shoulder shirt and a neat orange pleated shirt underneath.

"Kat, that one was supposed to come down 'ere half an hour ago!" The blonde said angrily, threw her hands in the air and started waving them around dramatically.

"Well, it is sorta weird…. Let's get Warren to check on her." Said the other girl turning around and reaching for something.

"Why don't we just do it ourselves? We can just walk in there!" the blonde said as if the thought of 'sending Warren' was something that she would almost vomit at.

"Oh don't be that stupid Wren! Besides, Ah don't like having tha little brother tided up in the back. It's just weird." said the other as she leaned over and ripped the duck tape off a boy's mouth.

"What in tha 'ell did yah tie me up for yah freak!" the boy screamed as soon as the tape was off. He jerked around violently trying to get out of the rope that he was tide down with.

"Yah were annoying mah. What else would ah do?" the blonde said laughing at the struggling boy in her back seat. The other girl rolled her eyes and helped the boy out of his binds.

"Whatever Wren, just don't do that again." she said with a little anger in her voice. "Warren, will yah get Kelly for us please." she said to the boy who was still grunting about how the blonde was a jerk.

"Sure, fine whatever. Freak." The boy directed his last point at the blonde girl. Her brows furrowed and she almost hissed at him.

"Creep." she muttered.

"Butch."

"Pervert."

"Trash"

"Dork!"

"Cockroach!"

"STOP IT AND FO GET YOUR LITTLE SISTER! OR ELES AH'LL BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF BOTH OF YAH!" The girl with short dark hair screamed at them loudly her features turning cold and hard.

Both of them cringed before muttering about how the other was just stupid. The girl, who scared them, was now her happy and calm self, smirking at the fact that she could control her siblings so easily. Even if one was older!

The boy ran up to the tree, and tapped rhythmically on the trunk. The trunk opened up to reveal an elevator. He stepped in and leaned against the wall.

The boy held a slight resemblance to the girls. He had bowl cut shaggy blond hair, and green eyes. He was about 12, and he wore an open orange hoody with a brown t-shirt under it and baggy jeans. He also looked very strong but that was beside the point.

The door opened and he walked in calmly. He was expecting his second youngest sister to pop out of the next room and run up to great him happily, but she never did. In fact, no one was even in the main room of the tree house.

So he went looking, trying her best friend's room first. Once again what he saw was what he was expecting.

"What the hell do you mean in the past! Your stupid machine sent her through time? How stupid can you get!" It was a girl with black curly hair, screaming at the top her lungs at a dark skinned girl.

"Wow, wow! What's go'en on 'ere? Mel, why yah screaming at the Fly girl?" the boy asked calmly to get their attention. Though he hadn't noticed the two boys running frantically around the room, their turned to look at him to.

"Warren! Oh god, she did it! She finally did it! She went crazy and her stupid invention killed Kelly!" the curly haired one ran up to him in a fit, nearly on the verge of tears. The boy's eyes where wide with shock.

"Wait, what you are talking about! Ann what in tha 'ell is she talking about?" he asked the girl he had gestured as 'fly girl'. She looked as if someone had walked up and slapped her in the face.

"One! Ann did not, repeat NOT kill Kelly! I just sent her to the past. Two, that girl is being over dramatic so that she can cuddly with yah." she said, the last bit with a slight giggle.

"What?" the boy looked down at the emotional girl, who now looked as if the could rip the other one throat at any moment.

"Okay, Ann was working on my teleporting machine and well, uh Kelly sort of, kind of got sucked in." Ann said quickly. This got the boy angry; he stepped away from the hysterical girl and now towered over the other one.

"You sucked my little sister into you stupid teleported? And you don't where she is!" he yelled in her face. She backed up slightly. He was a big angry kid, and it was never wise to tick him off.

"No! No, no. I didn't send her to a different place, just a different time." the look on his face gained confusion but didn't loose anger. "Well, look we can talk to her, she has her communicator with her and she's totally safe." she finished calmly.

"Oh no she's not!" the girl with her curly black hair yelled suddenly. "What the hell are you yelling at numbuh 12 for?" she screamed into her communicator nearly busting it her tight grip.

The older boy snatched it from her grasp and surveyed the screen. His sister was holding it tightly and looking at him in a mixture of distress and embarrassment. She smiled shyly as she loosened her grip.

"Oi, hey there bro. Huhu, I guess you saw the little situation I was in huh?" she asked him with a wiry smile.

"Give me that!" some one yelled and yanked the machine out of the girl's hands. He now saw a bald kid with dark sunglasses starring back at him. To say the least it didn't make him any less upset.

"What year is it?" he asked anger still strong in his voice. The bald kid looked surprised by the demand of information, but got over it quickly. He scowled with the only hair on his shinny head.

"What in the world kind of question is that? Are you cohorts with this trespasser? And why do you look like Numbuh 4?" his accent was British and the voice was cold. The boy could swear that he new it though.

"One, don't talk with words Ah don't understand. Two, mah little sister isn't a trespasser. Three, in mah time there 'isn't been a Numbuh 4 for about twenty or so years. Now answer tha question." he nearly growled at the kid.

"Fine its 2011, if you're that stubborn. Now who is this girl?" the boy was brash and angry. This was not a smart to do with the blonde boy. He sneered at looked the other kid in the eyes.

"That is mah sister; her name is Kelly Akari Beetles. She is Numbuh 12 of the KND and she is from the year 2037, and was sucked back in time by Fly Girl over there." he motioned behind him. "And who are you?" he said roughly.

The boy on the other end looked at him solemnly. "I'm Numbuh 1 of sector V. We've deled with time travel before and if that's true then we'll try to help." he said calmly.

"Really? Thanks!" he heard his sister speaking happily in the background. He smirked lightly, his mood lifting seeing that she was okay. Then she snatched the communicator from baldy and smiled widely.

"Warren, tell mom and dad that Ah'm stuck back hear! Their gonna get such a kick out of this one!" she smiled a wicked grin and said her goodbyes. The blonde boy turned back to the group of freaked out kids. He told them to keep working on getting her back, and then he left.

He slipped down a rope ladder quickly, not even acknowledging the burn in his hands. He ran up to the orange pick up truck and jumped into the back seat.

"We got ta get ta Ma's work. Now." he said coldly. The girl at the wheel was about to argue with him, but seeing the look on his face chose to go against it. She started the car and the drove off…..

You likey? Me likey!

R&R! pwease?

Love Laural.


End file.
